There are a variety of current document summarization techniques. Entire documents may be summarized as a set of keywords, which can be viewed in a variety of ways including tag clouds. Documents may also be summarized via textual summaries. Tables of contents can be extracted, showing the hierarchical structure of the document. Tag clouds are a well-known way of summarizing documents.